


An Unexpected Visitor

by Roshwen



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Hot damn go get 'em Sophie, Humor, Jenkins is baffled but amused by all of this, Not looking at you Eve, Sophie meets the Librarians, There's History there, Which goes about as well as you'd expect, and Jake, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Jenkins getting a phone call is unusual enough. Jenkins inviting the person on the other end to the Annex for tea is even weirder. And that is not the only surprise the Librarians will get out of this...





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all the fault of theredshirtsarecoming on Tumblr who started talking about sedoretu and Librarians/Leverage crossovers. Things... kind of spiralled from there. Have fun!
> 
> (Also, time-wise, this takes place somewhere pre-Cassandra's surgery. Because of reasons).

‘Yes? Ah, hello my dear. Yes, it has been a while. To what do I owe this particular pleasure on this dreary Monday morning?’

If it had been anybody else, in any other place, this would have been an entirely normal thing to say when picking up the phone. In this scenario, however, there were two things not quite right. First of all, it was said by Jenkins, who none of the Librarians had ever heard utter more than three words that did not have to do with the current Clipping Book case. Second of all, he was speaking on the Annex phone which never rang _ever_ and which, Jenkins had once claimed, only existed ‘for emergencies.’

No one was really sure what those emergencies were and Ezekiel had been a little too afraid to ask. But this, this did not seem like an emergency. For instance:

‘Oh are you in Portland at the moment? That’s wonderful. Truthfully, I thought you were somewhere in Europe. There has been a lot to do there recently over two recently discovered Rembrandts?’

Now both Ezekiel and Jake perked up even more. ‘I heard about those too,’ Jake muttered. ‘Guy discovers two unknown Rembrandts in just six months. Thought that was odd.’

‘Worth a pretty penny,’ Ezekiel added, grinning in the face of Jake’s glare. ‘Any idea who Jenkins is talking to?’

Jake shook his head. ‘Damned if I know. Cassie, you know anybody Jenkins might call ‘my dear’?’

‘Yes, I am aware you had nothing to do with that, of course. Listen, if you are in Portland…’

‘Nope,’ Cassandra said, pursing her lips. ‘Didn’t know he had any friends outside of… didn’t know he had any friends, really.’

‘Yes, of course I have time and I would love to hear about your exploits. If you give me some time to clean this place up a little and get the kettle going?’

‘Well,’ Ezekiel said, getting up and oh so casually sauntering towards the stairs up to the mezzanine, which, in theory, would provide a great viewing point for anything going on downstairs without being seen himself. ‘Guess we’ll find out.’

‘See you soon, dear,’ Jenkins said before hanging up the phone with a soft smile that looked so out of place it was terrifying. Then he caught Ezekiel’s smirk, already halfway up the stairs, Jake’s raised eyebrows and the shrewd look on Cassandra’s face. ‘What? Don’t you have something else to do instead of eavesdropping on a private conversation?’

Jake already opened his mouth but it was Ezekiel who got there first: ‘We ain’t been dropping no eaves sir, honest!’

The thunderous stormclouds on Jenkins’ face were far more familiar and a lot less scary than the smile had been. ‘Get. Out!’

\---

‘But Eve…’

‘No. No buts, no Eves, and for the love of god, no spying on Jenkins. If you want to see his friend, then you go downstairs and wait for her to come in so you can introduce yourself like normal people.’

‘But…’

‘What did I just say?’

‘Okay, _however,_ what if she is a dragon?’

‘Jones, that’s not… how however… nevermind. What if she’s dangerous?’

‘What if it’s Morgan Le Fay again?’

‘Or Guinevere? Does Guinevere still exist if Galahad does?’

‘Wrong knight, Jones. And probably not, given that… nevermind.’

‘Guys, I get it. You’re curious. So am I. But I don’t think Jenkins is going to bring in something dangerous so, let’s get out of this creepy spying hole you’ve created and get back downstairs. Now.’

‘Yes Mama Baird… ow!’

‘Should’ve seen that one coming, Jones.’

\---

And so it came to be that, fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang, all four Librarians and their Guardian where suddenly hard at work in the main room of the Annex. This to Jenkins’ obvious suspicion, but since they were being as quiet and unobtrusive as they could possibly be (even Ezekiel managed it, to some extent) and since they _were_ actually working, he could hardly comment.

The frowns and glares he gave them all vanished without a trace, however, when the chime of the doorbell sounded through the room. Jenkins hastily put down the book he pretended to read, jumped to his feet and ran out into the hallway with a speed that made the papers on Flynn’s desk flutter in his wake.

Quiet descended into the room. In the distance, the heavy door opened and closed with a clang, and five pairs of ears strained to catch whatever threads of conversation they could as two sets of footsteps came closer. The heavy tread and low grumbles of Jenkins accompanied by the clicking of heels and a female voice, soft and smooth as honey, that tinkled when it laughed.

However. As the footsteps and voices came closer, they seemed to cause a shifting in the main room. Ezekiel wasn’t sure what it was, but Flynn was suddenly frowning, Eve had gone wide-eyed and a little pale, Stone had gone wide-eyed and bright red and Cassandra had frozen in her seat, pen still in hand but unmoving and staring at the paper as if she had seen a ghost.

Then Jenkins and his visitor rounded the corner and none of that mattered anymore.

‘What on _earth?’_

‘Oh my god!’

‘Oh no.’

‘Oh Jesus.’

‘What the _hell?’_

Five cries resounded through the room as Flynn, Cassandra, Eve, Jake and Ezekiel all stared, gaping at the beautiful brunette in the doorway. She did not seem caught off guard in the least, but merely let out another tinkling laugh. ‘My, Jenkins. I see you have made some very _interesting_ new friends!’

‘… so it seems,’ Jenkins replied drily. ‘Guardian, Librarians, I gather that most of you have already met Ms. Devereaux?’

‘ _Met?’_ Flynn spluttered. ‘Yes, you could say we _met._ How is your hand doing, Miss _Carter?’_

‘Very well, thank you,’ the dark-haired woman replied with a pearly smile. ‘And I trust you are still in possession of that nasty little ring?’

‘It’s still in the Library,’ Flynn replied a lot less sweetly. ‘Where it _belongs.’_

‘Such a shame,’ the woman muttered. ‘Hello there, darling.’

Ezekiel couldn’t make out whether she was talking to Eve or Jake until he saw them _both_ go the colour of Cassandra’s hair and _oh._

‘Oh god.’

‘Baird, _seriously?’_

_‘Oh god.’_

‘It’s been a while,’ the woman said, almost but not outright smirking at their discomfort. ‘I believe it was… Zagreb? And Oklahoma City, of course.’

‘Ljubljana,’ Eve said weakly. ‘I showed you that little börek place near the cathedral.’

‘Of course,’ the woman laughed. ‘And I’m still forever grateful for that, honestly. And how have you been, darling?’

That was aimed at Jake, who had apparently recovered himself enough to give her a smile. ‘Never better, sweetheart.’

The woman frowned, almost too slightly to see before her radiant smile returned. ‘So glad to hear it. You know, the two of us _really_ should catch up sometimes.’

There was a catch in that sentence, a little hook that dangled just underneath the syrupy surface, but Ezekiel did not have time to get caught up on that any further, because: ‘And you must be Ezekiel Jones. Such a pleasure to finally meet out in the open, isn’t it?’

Ezekiel grinned and ignored the groans of ‘of fucking course’ to his right. ‘Sophie Devereaux. Likewise.’

‘We also should talk sometimes,’ Sophie said, the syrup briefly making place for a professional sharpness that Ezekiel liked a whole lot better. ‘I might have an opportunity that should be right up your alley.’

‘Already got a gig, love,’ Ezekiel replied, gesturing to the Annex around him. ‘But thanks.’

‘I see,’ Sophie said, frowning slightly before the dazzling smile returned. ‘And who is this?’

Cassandra straightened up, schooling her features into something resembling a smile even though her hands were shaking. ‘Cassandra. Cassandra Cillian. Uhm, you probably won’t remember me.’

Sophie frowned. ‘I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you’re right. Have we met?’

‘It was a long time ago,’ Cassandra said softly, not looking Sophie in the eye. ‘At the hospital. You came to visit Sam sometimes and you always said we were not allowed to tell his dad we had seen you.’

‘That’s right,’ Sophie said, very slowly. The smiling face had disappeared again and made place for a look that was almost sad. ‘I do remember you. How… how have you been?’

Cassandra smiled a brittle little smile. ‘Okay, I guess. It’s… it’s still there. But I’m okay.’

‘I’m glad to hear that,’ Sophie said, taking a deep breath before she turned to Jenkins. Who had been standing behind her in the doorway, watching the entire scene unfold with unconcealed bafflement and even more badly concealed amusement. ‘Now, darling. I could _murder_ someone for one of your lemon curd scones, if you’d be so kind?’

‘Of course, dear,’ Jenkins replied, stepping forward and taking her arm. ‘Do excuse me, all of you. If the world is about to end, I will be back in my rooms. Otherwise, try not to disturb?’

‘Wouldn’t dream of it,’ Jake muttered as the knight and the lady vanished into the darkness of the hallway. ‘Would _not_ dream of it. Baird, seriously? _Ljubljana?_ ’

‘ _Oklahoma City?’_ Eve shot back, before rounding on Flynn. ‘And _miss Carter?’_

‘She stole a Roman ring with an inscription that would have killed her if I hadn’t gotten there in time,’ Flynn said, still glaring daggers into the hallway. ‘I stole it back from her. Then she stole it back from me and we went back and forth a little like that. Until I won.’

‘Sure you did,’ Eve said slowly. ‘Sure you did. Also, Jones? You are _not_ going to talk to this woman without your Guardian present, is that understood?’

Ezekiel grinned. ‘Whatever you say, _b_ _örek._ Ow! _’_

‘Had that one comin’ too, Jones.’

‘Guys,’ Cassandra said. ‘Guys, wait. Aren’t we all forgetting one thing?’

 Ezekiel paused rubbing the back of his head for a moment, just long enough for Jake to get another swipe in. ‘Hey! What was that for?’

‘The crack about Oklahoma you were gonna make next,’ Jake growled, and Ezekiel burst out laughing. ‘Okay, that’s fair. Cass, what is it? What are we forgetting?’

‘Well,’ Cassandra said, ‘we’ve all met her and that’s weird enough but it also kind of makes sense? But the real question here is, _how on earth does Jenkins know her?’_

This caused another deep silence, followed by Ezekiel very carefully not looking at Eve and Jake before he said: ‘You don’t think…’

 _This_ caused a four-person shudder before Eve vehemently shot that idea down with a firm ‘No. Nuh-uh. Nope. No no no no no no no no _no.’_

‘I don’t think that’s it,’ Cassandra agreed, twitching her nose in a way that Ezekiel did not find totally adorable. ‘I don’t think Jenkins… I don’t think that’s it.’

‘Well, whatever it is,’ Flynn said, getting up from his desk and marching towards the Clippings Book, ‘I’m sure Jenkins will tell us _all_ about it when he gets back. Until then, I believe we have a world to save.’

\---

‘You’re not going to tell them?’

‘Hm, no. I think letting their imaginations run wild will be a lot more fun.’

‘Really? More fun than the real story? Because even you have to admit that that is pretty funny.’

‘Yes, I understand why you would say that. But forgive me, I am not going to tell them how I once mistook you for the Fictional version of Irene Adler and chased you across six countries before you finally managed to convince me otherwise.’

‘After which you invited me to tea to make up for all the distress you caused me. Which was very chivalrous of you, I have to say.’

‘Of course.’

Sophie grinned and took another bite of her scone. ‘Oh my. Excellent as always, Jenkins.’

Jenkins smiled, blue eyes twinkling over the rim of his tea cup. ‘Nothing but the best for you, Miss Devereaux.’


End file.
